Addie (film)/Quotes
---- Veronica Sanchez: Look. A peasant bum. (laughs at Lois Warner) Lois Warner: That's not funny. It isn't my fault that I'm poor. (all Adventure Academy students in the lunch begin to laugh at Lois while chanting "Broke Girl!") More coming soon! ---- (Addie gasps her punch is dodged by Abigail) Abigail: Sorry Addie not this time! Addie: Why would you do this? Kidnapping aliens and using them for energy, that's the dumb- (Abigail punches Addie hard in her face knocking her into a wall) Abigail: SHUT UP! (Abigail walks over to Walter and Rocker gripping their arms tight causing them to die which gets dark and red devilious energy out of their bodies into Abigail's which mutates her into a giant 8-foot tall buff and muscular lizard-like superhuman being) Abigail: NOW, LET'S FINISH BUSINESS!! (Addie runs up to attack Abigail but ends up getting beat up badly where a final punch is thrown which knocks Addie out. She then walks up to Addie and grabs her throat choking her) Abigail: Now now Addie, you are TOOO young to understand this mayhem and havoc that I am causing, BUT, it's ok! It's not like my own family didn't believe in me at all not even my own brother! Addie (weakly) '': WAIT! You let your own brother get killed?! You're a sick individual! Abigail: YES! I DID AND IT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON! ''(A flashback into 1998 the night of Edward being killed starts as Abigail and Edward are shown playing spaceship in their room laughing) Young Abigail: EDWARD! I THINK ALIENS EXIST I WANNA START AN ACADEMY FOR ADVENTURING IN SPACE! Young Edward (punches Abigail while mocking her): You stupid runt! Aliens don't exist there's no such thing! Abigail (narrating as her younger self breaks down crying): Every single time I told him aliens exist he would taught me! He would punch me and even abuse me! (A big boom is heard as younger Abigail and Edward run outside with their friend Walter to see a spaceship and they launch it into space while getting in) ''But then, I showed him! ''(younger Abigail and Walter went under the ships controls to rip them apart causing them to malfunction while putting the safety belt on Edward's seat) ''I TAUGHT HIM A LESSON! I SHOWN HIM SPACE ADVENTURE AND LIFE IN SPACE EXISTS! ''(Abigail and Walter jump out the ship which is set to blow up and crash as Edward is stuck on there) Edward (screaming and crying): HELP! HELP! LET ME OUT! ABIGAIL! WALTER! HELPPPP!!! (The ship crash landed on Planet Karto where Edward is launched into the air on the ground laid out dead where Abigail and Walter find his body) Young Abigail: EDWARD?! EDWARD?! PLEASE BE ALIVE!! (Abigail's cries turn into an evil laugh where an evil smile is put on her face) ''AHAAA!! NOW MY PLAN IS FINALLY STARTING!! I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! ''(Abigail stops laughing and kisses Walter) ''Of course with my bae! ''(Younger Abigail continues her evil laughing as the flashback fades back into the present time where Abigail is evil laughing while holding Addie into a choke hold) '' Abigail: Now! When I kill you I wi- ''(Addie's parents run into the room and attempt to karate kick Abigail down which makes Abigail flinch a little) Abigail (sarcastically) '': Wow. That really hurt me. ''(Abigail ends up upper cutting Wendy while Robert is punched off the roof) ''Stupid dummies. Where was I? Oh yes! ANYWAYS! IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE KID! ''(Mr. Mysterious walks into the room as Abigail jumps and stomps on Addie) More coming soon! Category:Quotes Category:Addie